bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Fontaine
Frank Fontaine, along with Andrew Ryan , is an antagonist in BioShock. He is a criminal mastermind, the arch-enemy of Ryan, and the leader of the opposition in the power struggle which led to Rapture's collapse. He speaks with a coarse, thick Bronx accent. __TOC__ History Fontaine has apparently been around in Rapture for 12 years, making his arrival sometime in 1948. He was originally the owner of Fontaine Fisheries, which became the front for his smuggling operations. A successful businessman of modest beginnings he also engaged in charity and eventually became a player in high technology, establishing Fontaine Futuristics. He is known to regularly disguise himself as various people to accomplish criminal activities that he would not normally get away with. One of these is mentioned by Fontaine himself after revealing himself "Hell, once I was even a Chinaman for six months!". His role as the Irish-accented guide Atlas extends far back from the setting of the game. Apparently, he was an opposition to Ryan and his tyrannical hold on Rapture. Fontaine was the initial investor in Bridgette Tenenbaum and Dr. Suchong's research into ADAM. His fishermen were the first to discover the sea slugs which naturally produce the substance. Their research led to the establishment of Fontaine Futuristics, the epicenter of biotechnology in Rapture. Andrew Ryan at first observed Fontaine's rise to power as master of Fontaine Futuristics with pride, as the opportunity for determined men to better themselves in this manner was exactly what he built Rapture to make possible. However, when he discovered the criminal arm of his enterprises (which imported contraband items such as the Christian Bible), he began to see Fontaine as a threat, as such activity might reveal the location of Rapture to surface-dwellers. However, others would say that this distrust was more due to Fontaine challenging Ryan's control of the city. Facing growing pressure from Ryan, Fontaine engineered, as a back-up plan, an elaborate scheme to take control of Rapture. After acquiring Jack, the illegitimate son of Ryan himself, he instructed Suchong to brainwash, train, and artificially age the child, creating an obedient assassin whom he sent to the surface as a sleeper agent. In 1958, Fontaine apparently died in a shootout with Ryan's men, sealing himself the status of a martyr to those who did not know his true nature. In reality he faked his death, hoping to stir up discontent among the lower masses and give Ryan the false hope that his nemesis was dead. He reemerged as Atlas, a fisherman, proletariat hero and family man. His original voice remained, covered for with a heavy Irish accent. He then charismatically charmed the lower masses as a humble freedom fighter, while setting the stage for the civil war which would tear Rapture apart. Originally hoping for victory in this genetic arms race, "Atlas" soon found himself trapped in Rapture, with Ryan in control of the splicers through his pheromone systems. With no other way out, "Atlas" activated his sleeper agent, Jack. Later, as Jack's guide, "Atlas" uses the trigger phrase "would you kindly" to manipulate Jack into assassinating Ryan. ''BioShock While posing as Atlas, Fontaine never allowed Jack to see himself, except only for the brief moment during Atlas' "family" execution. After Andrew Ryan's death, he finally revealed his true persona. Fontaine reveals that his ultimate goal is not simply to conquer Rapture, but to use it and the ADAM technology to extend his power to the surface and become an industry tycoon. He reveals himself to be a misanthropic con artist with no allegiance to the people of Rapture, who believed him to be an alternative to Ryan's hegemony, nor anything but sarcastic, feigned sympathy for Jack. He started splicing himself soon after, saying that he’s never tasted ADAM at all until now and soon he cannot get enough. His fast growing dependency on ADAM makes him strap himself into a machine that pumps all the ADAM (which the Little Sisters have collected) into himself. He starts taunting Jack, proclaiming that no one can stop him as he is too powerful. Jack finally comes face to face with Fontaine in Point Prometheus, where he is already spliced up, showing unhuman strength. He, however, hesitates to fight Jack and runs away. When Jack finally reaches Fontaine, he has already spliced himself into a hulking, statuesque monster with three different major plasmid elements. After a battle, he is weakened enough and killed by a swarm of Little Sisters who stab Fontaine multiple times with their needles, draining him of all ADAM in his body. In his death, Fontaine illustrated Bridgette Tenenbaum's realization that excessive ADAM use forces the body into dependency. The ambiguous expression "Keep back the tide" is shown to mean a not only mental but physical degeneration when the body's dependency is denied. Without ADAM, Fontaine's enhanced body simply cannot survive. to right Battle Strategy Hard Difficulty #Grab the key from the Little Sister to the right of elevator otherwise it has a glitch when you leave the level to get more money and ammo and you return and Little Sister is not holding the key. #Before you save, make sure all weapons are full. If you don't have enough money to buy the full amount go back to other levels to kill Splicers and Big Daddies for it. #Save before you enter the elevator. If you die press load game so you reload at the elevator or you might press continue. the best way to kill him is use incinerate! or freeze him and hit him with a wrench #Before you press the button for the elevator to go, select Telekinesis and Grenade Launcher. #Press the elevator button. #Set traps before you stick Fontaine with the needle, when you first arrive you have all the time you need to set traps. Traps: * Pressure gas tanks. * Steel drums. * Gasoline on the floor in random places. * Proximity Mines. Placement: * When Fontaine knocks you down and jumps to the floor you should place Proximity Mines and pressure tanks. * Set Proximity Mines and gas cans near any gasoline, but be aware if you are there when Fontaine sets them off. It will hurt you, but you can go through them without blowing yourself. :7. Before you stick Fontaine with needle, select Winter Blast and Grenade Launcher with Heat-Seeking RPGs. Needle 1 Bam! He hits you back into elevator. He jumps,(Notice where he lands for next mine placement) freeze him, get out of the elevator, launch heat-seeking rockets at him, go sideways around him so his attacks miss you, keep attacking him any ways you can, (Note Health Station next to the elevator.) if you survive select Incinerate! and Chemical Thrower with Napalm. Needle 2 Bam! He hits you, he jumps, burn him, get out of elevator, do all this while moving sideways to avoid his attacks. Repeat this as many time it's needed. '''Note:' Even on Hard difficulty, it is simple to kill Frank Fontaine with a fully upgraded wrench by repeatedly freezing him, whacking him with the wrench, backing off when he begins to thaw, and freezing him again. Freezing can be achieved with Winter Blast, the Chemical Thrower, or simply the Frozen Field tonic. His frozen form will require a different strategy, but this form will fall quite quickly to napalm and grenades. Fighting near the hacked First Aid machine help guarantee your survival on any difficulty. Survivor Difficulty #Before you enter the elevator, make sure all weapons are full. If you don't have enough money to buy the full amount go back to other levels to kill Splicers and Big Daddies for it. #Hack the Health Station. Go to the Gene Bank and equip Electric Flesh (both if you have), Frozen Field (both). #Go arround and get 4-5 pressure gas tanks or steel drums and place them down the stairs from the podium of Fontaine, right where the floor is wooden. Put 1 or 2 Proximity Mines there. Put several Proximity Mines just outside the elevator, this way you'll prevent the Splicers to enter the room on the later stages of battle. #Prepare you Chemical Thrower with Electric Gel, and your Crossbow with steel-tip bolts or incendiary bolts. Set your plasmid to Incinerate!. #Go and stick Fontaine with needle. He hits you back to elevator, and when jumps he will land on the trap. If you set it correctly it'll drain all his health. #Go and sitck him again. This time when he jumps burn him with plasmid and go to Bot Shutdown Panel to shut down the bots. Then use the Chemical Thrower until you have deployed all the Electric Gel. Now start hitting him with the crossbow. If you have equiped Frozen Field you just have to dodge his charge since the ice attacks won't hurt you too much. #Go to the Health Station if you need. Set your Grenade Launcher with Heat-Seeking RPGs or Frag Grenades, the ones you handle better. Go and stick him again. Hit him till you drop all his health. If you're having problems while hitting him just use Winter Blast. If you have equiped Electric Flesh you won't have to worry for his electric attacks, just dodge him when charges. Video 300px Audio Diaries * Smuggler's Hideout ** Kraut Scientist * Olympus Heights ** Sad Saps * Apollo Square ** The Longest Con BioShock 2 Even though Frank Fontaine is long since dead, his business Fontaine Futuristics will be a level in BioShock 2. The player will be able to explore the areas like ADAM making machines. It is also said a statue of Atlas will be shown in the game. Gallery Image:Frank_Fontaine_Normal_Form.JPG|Fontaine in his normal form, as a recycled "Waders" skin. Image:Bshock_fontaineboss.jpg|Fontaine in his boss form. Image:Frank_Fontaine_1st_%28Fire%29_boss_form.jpg|Fontaine in his first (fire) boss form. Image:Frank_Fontaine_Blue_Boss_Form.JPG|Fontaine in his second(ice) boss form. Image:Frank_Fontaine_Final_Boss_Form.JPG|Fontaine in his third (electricity) boss form. Trivia * Ken LevineKen Lavine on Wikipedia stated at the 2008 GDC that Fontaine's name is not a reference to the Fountainhead. *Frank Fontaine, like several of the main characters, exhibits influences from Ayn Rand Ayn Rand on Wikipedia. The alias Atlas is clearly a reference to Rand's magnum opus, Atlas Shrugged ''Atlas Shrugged'' on Wikipedia. According to Rand's philosophy, Objectivism, the goal of a human being is rational self-interest: living for one's own happiness, success, and creativity, with as little interference as possible. *Fontaine came to Rapture with little or nothing, and built an empire by his own wits, a rags-to-riches story in the mold of Andrew CarnegieAndrew Carnegie on Wikipedia. Later on he becomes corrupted in his struggle for power. He also exposes Andrew Ryan to be, at his core, a tyrant: the very type of "God or King" which the red banner at Rapture's entrance claimed had no place there, winning considerable popular support by pointing out Ryan's hypocrisy. The flaws Ryan showed are however perhaps those that most collectivist thinking humans would have to protect an establishment from what they perceive as a threat. This way Ryan becomes the tyrant of Rapture who in trying to get rid of Fontaine takes away all of the freedom of its inhabitants. *Ken Levine has stated that the character of Frank Fontaine was partly inspired by Keyser Söze from the film "The Usual Suspects"''The Usual Suspects'' on Wikipedia. In the film, Keyser Söze is a crime lord whom every criminal is afraid of and described as a "boogeyman" like Fontaine is in Rapture. The scene where the police officer looks at the bulletin board and figures out who Keyser Söze actually is, also inspired the "Would you kindly" board in Ryan's office.Ken Levine on BioShock: The Spoiler Interview at shacknews.com *Fontaine is manipulative, duping the public for his own gain and ultimately dooming them to mutation, insanity and death. These traits are contrary to Rand's ethos, and he casts doubt even upon Objectivism itself in his correct observation that not everyone in Rapture can become wealthy and famous. *Fontaine's boss form is reminiscent of an Art Deco sculpture, such as Lee Lawrie's statue of atlas at the Rockefeller CenterLee Lawrie on Wikipedia or the many sculptures around Rapture. *The FreshHair commercial from the Public Address Announcements in Rapture seems to be a dig at Fontaine. The character complaining about being bald is called Frank, and he has a fear of splicing; Fontaine tells Jack in a radio message that he had not spliced previously because he "figured it was bad to mix business with pleasure." *Greg Baldwin, the voice actor of Frank Fontaine, has stated in an interview that he was originally asked to speak the part of Atlas as well, and would have done them in an American southern accent. However, the developers chose to switch to an Irish voice for Atlas, and hired a separate voice actor.The Fukerton’s Exclusive interview with the voice of Frank Fontaine: Greg Baldwin References de: fr: Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:BioShock